Mississippi Valley State College requests support to undertake he study of community health profile of Black communities of Itta Bena, Schlater and Morgan City. A survey will be conducted in which a sample or cluster of houses will be selected for interview. The sample will be obtained through a highly stratified, multistage probability design developed by the United States National Committee on Vital and Health Statistics. The propose study is necessary to determine facts about the health needs and resources of the Black communities around Mississippi Valley State College. On the basis of these facts, we will be able to seek adequate public health services for the poor either from the state or local health agencies or from the federal agencies. Thus, the determination of the state of community health and their specific needs, through the proposed community health survey, are essential for obtaining the needed health services for the poor.